


Ride You Like A Rollercoaster

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Cotton Candy (Food), Date Night, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Popcorn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Display of Affection, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: After their successful zoo date, Alex is determined to find other things Michael missed out on and decides to take him to a local traveling fair





	Ride You Like A Rollercoaster

Alex nervously buttoned up his shirt, fingers trembling with anticipation. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair to give off a disheveled appearance then nodded in approval at his own reflection. He sank down on the bed to adjust his prosthetic then glanced at the crutch leaning against the wall. A part of him knew it was okay to still need it but he hated drawing attention to himself; using the crutch drew people’s eyes to him, their sympathy and their admiration. In a town this small, everyone knew him on sight by the crutch alone and sometimes he just wanted to be anonymous. 

Alex knew Michael would be concerned if he showed up with it, would make a fuss and that wasn’t what he wanted. Not tonight anyway.

Tonight was date night and Alex was looking forward to it. A lot. After their successful day trip to the zoo, he’d subtly starting finding other things Michael had missed out on as a child and was determined to make up for it as best he could now. His secret ambition was to whisk his love off to Disney World for a few days but they definitely weren’t up to that level of commitment just yet.

He opted to leave the crutch behind and made his way downstairs to wait for Michael to collect him. He picked up his jacket and stepped onto the front stoop, sank down on the step to wait for him. A few moments later, he heard the familiar sound of Guerin’s pickup as it pulled into the drive. Engine still running, Michael jumped out of the cab and made his way over to Alex; held his hand out and helped him to his feet.

Alex stood with Michael’s help and immediately found himself in Michael’s personal space, eyes locked, they each smiled at the other.

“Sorry I’m late” Michael drawled “but since you didn’t tell me where we were going, it took me forever to decide what to wear”

Alex eyed Michael’s appearance; from his cowboy hat to his jeans to his boots, Michael was dressed exactly as he always did. Exactly the way Alex liked him to look. He chuckled in amusement.

“The sun went down an hour ago” Alex informed him “you don’t need the hat”

“I know but I also know the effect, seeing me in this hat, has on my boyfriend” Michael replied with a wink.

They both stopped at this declaration. It was the first time either of them had actually said that word aloud in relation to the other. Both of them blushed. Alex reached up and placed his hand on Michael’s cheek.

“It makes me want to jump you right here in the yard” Alex whispered.

“Wait, you thought I meant you? I was talking about my other boyfriend” Michael joked “the one missing an arm and with the mommy issues”

Alex shook his head in disbelief and started towards Michael’s car but the alien reached for him telekinetically and made him turn back around to face him.

“I’m just pulling your leg” Michael whispered as he moved closer “the left one, since we don’t know where the right one is”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed and shook his head again. This was one of the reasons he loved Michael so much; he wasn’t afraid to make inappropriate jokes to lighten the mood. Alex actually liked that Michael cared enough to worry about but not pity him.

“Gosh, I should spank you for a comment like that” Alex stated, folded his arms across his chest.

“Let me drop my pants first” Michael winked “I like to feel flesh on flesh”

Alex shook his head for a third time but laughed again.

“Guerin, please tone it down tonight. You really need to be more family friendly given where we’re going”

“And where exactly would that be? You still haven’t actually told me”

“The traveling fair; they set up just outside town for the first time in fifteen years and I uh I thought maybe you’d like to go”

“The fair? With the rides and the games and the food?”

Alex nodded his head almost shyly. Maybe Michael thought it was lame?

“I… I’ve never been to a fair before” he confessed “I always wanted to but… was never allowed”

Alex reached out and took both of Michael’s hands in his then pulled him close to meet him.

“So let’s go together” he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck “and make up for all those lost years”

Michael leaned in, rested his forehead against Alex’s and sighed.

“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you in my life?” He asked. Alex didn’t answer, simply kissed him; for he knew exactly how Michael felt and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

*

They drove the familiar streets in a comfortable silence until Alex had to start giving directions for where to go. As they reached the hilltop and Michael caught his first glimpse of the bright lights, Alex simply stared at him, taking in his reaction. He felt a sense of excitement when he saw the way Michael’s eyes lit up with pure delight and he couldn’t help smiling.

Michael parked the truck and jumped out, already bouncing excitedly. Alex walked around the truck to join him and Michael immediately reached for his hand. He took a breath and let him; he wasn’t ashamed of his love for Michael but it still took a confidence he didn’t think he had yet to make such gestures in public.

They walked towards the entrance, Alex simply watching Michael’s reaction. He loved seeing the bright lights reflected in his hazel eyes. There was a short line at the gate but it moved quickly and Alex bought a pass for each of them to enjoy the rides.

Michael’s attention was drawn in every different direction and all Alex could do was smile. Seeing Michael so excitable made his heart soar. It was just like their trip to the zoo, Michael was like a child and begged to do everything. Alex just nodded in agreement.

He took the lead though and, still holding Michael’s hand, directed him to the roller coaster. Alex wasn’t really a fan but it was tradition in his family to ride the roller coaster first thing. His father never wanted to risk any of them vomiting in the car on the way home. So they climbed into the coaster, Alex being careful of his prosthetic, and off they went; Michael screaming excitedly beside him with one hand holding his hat on his head after refusing to take it off.

Alex stumbled gettin off the ride, his balance thrown from the speed and his leg. Michael placed a hand upon his waist and gently guided him over to a bench. The concern in his eyes was startling.

“Guerin, I swear I’m fine” Alex insisted.

“Wait here for a few minutes” Michael pleaded for him to rest.

He wanted to protest but simply shrugged and agreed. Michael took off and Alex lost sight of him in the crowd. He hopes he hadn’t gone looking for a doctor, that would be embarrassing but when he returned, he was carrying a large lemonade and an oversized serving of cotton candy.

Michael sat beside Alex and they smiled, giggled, together while eating the sugary treat. Alex hadn’t had cotton candy in years and it brought back memories to when he was really young, used to sit in his mother's lap and she’d break off strips for him. When he told this story to Michael, his boyfriend simply tore off a strip and handed it to him without saying a word. Alex looked into his eyes and Michael smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat or two and he averted his eyes in hopes Michael wouldn’t notice he was fighting back tears.

They shared the lemonade which tasted strange after the sugar of the cotton candy but that was half the fun of a carnival. Michael helped Alex to his feet and they started in one direction just as a troop of clowns in bright clothes and makeup crossed their path. Alex grabbed for Michael’s arm as he felt him visibly stiffen beside him. For the tiniest moment, they each realized exactly how the other felt about clowns.

Michael reacted first and pulled Alex away from the sight of the group and into the nearest ride queue. When they finally stopped and actually looked at each other, they both burst out laughing.

“Really?” They said in unison “Clowns?”

They both laughed again before following the line of people until it occurred to them they’d managed to walk right in to the haunted house. Alex handed over their tickets and grabbed Michael’s hand. He was a war hero and his boyfriend was an alien, they could walk through a simple haunted house. How bad could it possibly be?

Bad. Very bad.

It was dark and cramped with strobe lighting and loud noises. Alex gripped Michael’s arm tight, tried so hard to put on a brave face but it wasn’t easy and it wasn’t pleasant. He was sure Michael could tell how scared he was and that was just downright embarrassing. Alex was veteran, he should not be scared of a dark room but it brought back too many unpleasant memories. When someone in zombie makeup grabbed at him, Alex screamed and Michael wrapped his arm around him protectively. For a moment, he feared Michael would use his telekinesis to knock the zombie out but he didn’t. 

Alex’s heart was racing as Michael quickly directed him to the exit and the next thing he knew, he was back amongst the bright lights and hustle and bustle of the carnival. He reached for Michael and grabbed his shirt, heart hammering in his chest, struggling to draw breath. He brought their faces together and rested his forehead against Michael’s, felt his hand on his cheek and he slowly began to recompose himself.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered, still blinking back tears “I’m sorry”

“Shhhhhh” Michael soothed him, fingers gently stroking Alex’s face. “It’s okay, it’s okay… don’t be sorry”

“I’m ruining our date”

Michael brushed the tears from Alex’s pained, beautiful face.

“No, you’re not” he assured him “you’re not!”

“I’m sorry I freaked out”

“Shhhh”

Michael slid his arm around Alex’s waist and just held him while Alex clung to him. He listened to the ragged breaths of his love until he slowly began to calm down. Michael held him for as long as he needed to be held. When Alex finally pulled away, Michael reluctantly released him but only after Alex placed a kiss of gratitude to his cheek.

“I’m alright now” Alex promised.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked him.

“Not at all…” he smiled nervously “Maybe later”

Michael reached down at took hold of Alex’s hand. They walked away, putting as much distance between themselves and the haunted house as possible. Alex didn’t watch where they were going but when he next looked at Michael, the other man had a bucket of popcorn in his hand.

“Where did you get that?” Alex sounded scandalized.

“It just… magically appeared in my hand” Michael said with a casual shrug of his shoulder.

Alex shook his head in disbelief. They were walking in plain sight of the other patrons and Michael was telekinetically feeding himself popcorn because he didn’t want to release his grasp on Alex’s hand.

“Come on” Alex led him to a quiet corner and they both sat down. He took the bucket from Michael, plucked a piece and playfully tossed it to him. Michael caught it in his mouth and grinned at Alex. For the next few minutes, they threw pieces of popcorn at each other though most ended up in Alex’s hair as Michael was a terrible shot.

Alex’s laughter put Michael at ease. He reached over and entwined their fingers but didn’t look into his love’s eyes when he spoke.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into the haunted house” Michael said very sincerely. “It was stupid and-“

“Hey, no, it’s fine” Alex reached up with his other hand and touched his chin so he’d look up and meet his gaze. “I didn’t know I’d react like that so how were you?”

“Do you want to ride the ferris wheel?”

“Yes, I’d love to”

Michael breathed a sigh of relief and they walked the length of the grounds to find the extremely tall structure of the ferris wheel. The line was even longer than for the roller coaster but Michael passed the time by telling Alex of the time the Evans’s had taken Max and Isobel to a carnival only to have Max vomit at the very top of the ferris wheel. 

With that image fresh in their minds, Alex and Michael climbed into their cart and the safety bar lowered. As soon as the cart started to rise, Michael’s eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Alex’s hand. Up and up they rose, the ground slipping further and further away. Michael’s hand on the safety bar was turning white from gripping so tightly.

“I think I know why Max threw up now” Michael said, eyes still wide with fear as he stared at the ground so very far below. “I think we all have an ironic fear of heights”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Guerin” Alex turned in the seat and placed his hand on Michael’s cheek. He gently urged him to turn his attention away from the ground and to look at Alex.

“Guerin” he said to him. “Look at me, just look at me. Focus on me”

Michael’s eyes flickered from the ground to Alex then back to the ground. He felt Alex’s hand on his cheek, felt his touch trying to get his attention and he slowly looked at him.

Their eyes locked and Alex stared into his terrified eyes; Michael stared right back and told himself to only focus on Alex, to only look at the love of his life. Alex’s lips were moving but Michael couldn’t hear a word of what he was saying.

So Alex did the only thing he could think of, he kissed him. It was enough to jolt him free of the paralysing fear that had been shooting through him. He felt Alex’s tongue prodding his mouth and parted his lips to welcome him. His hand stayed locked on the safety bar but Alex’s hands were another story as one tugged at his curls and the other groped him through his jeans.

For those few moments, his fear slipped away as he forgot they were stopped at the very top of the very high Ferris Wheel. Alex kept kissing him, fiercely, possessively, hungrily until they were the next cart to be let off the ride.

Michael’s legs were shaking as he stepped free of the cart and back onto solid ground. He was very reminiscent of Alex stepping off the roller coaster earlier in the night. Alex guided him away from the ferris wheel and Michael collapsed on the ground, fingers groping the grass and the dirt for reassurance he was safe on the ground. Alex looked down at him but didn’t say a word, just waited for Michael to be ready.

When Michael finally stood back up, he immediately took both of Alex’s hands in each of his and looked into his eyes.

“Will you get a load of us?” He said to him.

“What?” Alex was confused.

“We must be the lamest couple on the planet to not be able to get through a simple carnival ride”

He wasn’t making fun, just stating a fact. Alex had struggled on the roller coaster then panicked in the haunted house; Michael had discovered a fear of heights on the ferris wheel.

“We really are made for each other” he added as he pulled Alex close and kissed him deeply.

“We really are” Alex agreed between kisses.

They held each other close and Alex felt his unease all but completely disappear. He was in the middle of a town fair, kissing the boy he’d loved since high school out in public. 

He was almost proud of himself. Almost. Because yes, they were in public but they were yet to run into someone they knew. He was sure his new confidence would slip especially if he were to bump into a member of his family or a fellow airmen.

Michael sensed a change in Alex and broke the embrace but when he raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Alex simply smiled at him. A nervous twinkle in his eye and Michael just smiled back.

They, once again, moved through the grounds until Michael spotted the parlor games and immediately dragged Alex towards them.

“Guerin” Alex sighed “what are you doing?”

“Winning you an oversized prize” Michael replied “it’s not a proper carnival date if someone doesn’t leave with a stuffed toy they have nowhere to store”

Alex laughed and shook his head in amusement.

Michael pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist so Alex was standing in front of him. He instructed Alex to pick up the dart which he did and Michael wrapped his fingers around Alex’s wrist. Alex couldn’t think straight, Michael’s body was pressed so close to his that he just wanted to stay like this all night.

Alex threw the first dart and didn’t even hit the board. They both collapsed in a fit of giggles so Michael let go of Alex’s wrist and let him throw the dart without his help. This one hit the board at least but the third also missed. They paid for the failed attempt and moved to the next booth.

They laughed and teased and flirted their way through several games until Michael saw it. The perfect prize. He slapped the money down on the counter with a twinkle in his eye and Alex merely rolled his eyes. Michael picked up the small ball and threw it towards the tiny hole. 

Trust Michael to pick the most rigged game of the carnival to try to beat. The ball sailed clean into the target and the vendor blinked in surprise. Michael picked up the second ball, pretended to set up the shot with immense concentration, then threw it straight into the target.

Several passerby’s stopped to cheer. Alex shot Michael a ‘I-Know-You’re-Cheating’ look but Michael feigned absolute innocence. He picked up the last ball as the small crowd gathered to watch. He winked at Alex and sent the third ball directly into the target. The crowd cheered and Michael placed a celebratory kiss to Alex’s cheek as the vendor reluctantly handed over an extremely oversized plush alien.

Michael grabbed it, thanked the vendor and immediately presented the plush alien to Alex who was blushing furiously while the crowd cheered. He took the item from Michael and declared it was time to head home.

With the plus alien clutched in one arm and his other looped through the arm of his actual alien boyfriend they walked to the exit and back to Michael’s truck where they put the plush toy in the back of the pickup.

“What am I supposed to do with a plush alien” Alex started after they were seated inside the truck “when I already have a real one I’m head over heels in love with?”

Michael smiled and leaned over for a kiss before starting the truck.

“Thank you, for tonight, Alex” Michael said from the bottom of his heart.

“I’m sorry I lost it in the haunted house” “I’m sorry I freaked on the ferris wheel”

The truck began to move and Alex stared out the window as Michael drove them away from the carnival and back towards town. They were both silent all the way back to Alex’s house. Michael got out of the truck to walk him to the door and they stood on the porch, saying their nonverbal goodnight with passionate kisses.

Alex reluctantly pulled away, picked up his plush alien and went inside, closed and locked the door behind him. He deposited the large plush toy on the couch and prayer he wouldn’t forget it was there, already anticipating a mild heart attack come morning.

He turned the lights off as he moved through the house and into his bedroom. Alex turned the light on and cried out in shock when he saw the figure lying naked on his bed.

“Guerin?” He gasped, clutching his chest. “How the hell did you get in here?”

“The window” he confessed.

“It was locked”

“Not for me” he winked as the window closed and locked all by itself then Alex’s shirt buttons began to undo on their own, like magic.

His shirt fell from his body as he moved toward the bed and climbed on, captured Michael’s lips in a deep kiss.

“Can’t we have just one date that doesn’t end with sex?” Alex said into Michael’s mouth, without breaking the kiss.

“I don’t have to stay” Michael replied as he reached up and brushed his hand through Alex’s hair.

“Yeah you do, Guerin, because I’m not letting you leave this bed until I’ve thoroughly had my way with you”

“Is that a promise?”

“I promise I’m gonna ride you like a roller coaster” he whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

Michael smirked to himself and Alex smiled as his clothes fell away from his body of their own accord. They rolled over together, Michael being careful of Alex’s prosthetic. He didn’t use his telekinesis to remove it, that he did by hand and carefully placed aside. It was one thing to use his powers for fun but some things required the intimacy of personal touch. He put the prosthetic in its place beside the bed and slowly claimed Alex’s lips and his body.

“So” Michael whispered “next date nights on me, okay?”

“Okay” Alex agreed as he rolled them both over and straddled Michael’s thighs.

“But just so you know, it’ll also end with us having sex”

“Oh you can see the future now, can you?”

“Only ours… you and me, our cosmic love”

Alex reached out, his thumb traced the outline of Michael’s lips before he leaned down and claimed his lips in a deep kiss.

“Does our cosmic future include a dog?” Alex asked him. Michael laughed.

“It includes whatever you want it to” Michael replied. He caught Alex’s hand in his and kissed his palm. “Now what are you waiting for, the coaster is all revved up, you better get riding”

“Always making me do all the work” he said, shaking his head.

Michael reached up and pulled Alex down to meet him in a slow, sensual kiss.

“I never look away” Michael whispered.

“Neither do I, Guerin” Alex replied “neither do I”

**Author's Note:**

> In case its not obvious, ‘I never look away’ is Malex speak for ‘I Love You’


End file.
